


1,999,999

by Sidders



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:56:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7609963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sidders/pseuds/Sidders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astra has never had an orgasm and Alex is, quite frankly, horrified for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1,999,999

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be fluffy and ridiculous and then it got way more explicit than originally planned. Oops?

“Never?”

“No.”

“Like… never, ever?”

“Alexandra-”

“I’m sorry,” Alex sighs, combs her hair back with her fingers. “I just find it hard to believe.”

And Astra, sprawled out on Alex’s bed, shirt undone and jeans hanging off of one leg, huffs.

“Forgive me, Agent Danvers, for not having the most attentive husband.”

Alex frowns and leans down from where she’s kneeling between Astra’s legs. “Hey.” She kisses Astra’s neck when the woman won’t meet her eyes, then her jaw, and finally her cheek. “I’m sorry.” Astra looks at her then and Alex keeps eye contact while she says, in her most serious tone of voice, “I just firmly believe that you deserve to have, like, a million orgasms. Maybe two million.”

“That sounds a little excessive.”

“But enjoyable,” Alex smirks and Astra rolls her eyes. But then they’re kissing, so Alex doesn’t think Astra really disagrees.

“I’m gonna kick his ass, you know,” Alex says when they pull apart, adding “Non” when Astra frowns at her.

“Oh?”

She nods and climbs off the bed, moving around to the end to pull Astra’s jeans from where they’re stuck on her foot. “But first I need to start working on those two million orgasms. You’ve got a lot of catching up to do.”

Astra laughs, and again when Alex tries to remain serious while she slowly removes Astra’s underwear - “I’m trying to be sexy here.” “I know. It’s quite endearing.”- because she just can’t help herself.

But then Alex is staring at her, staring at the skin bared by her unbuttoned shirt, staring at her bare legs and the space between like she can’t quite decide where she wants to start. She licks her lips and Astra squirms, and when she finally climbs back on top of Astra the woman sighs in relief.

“You have the unfair advantage of being fully clothed,” Astra points out when Alex settles, straddling her hips. Alex’s only response is to remove her shirt and throw it somewhere behind her and Astra only gets a few seconds to take it all in - smooth skin marred by scars here and there, lightly defined muscles that Astra suddenly wants to trace with her mouth - because Alex leans down and kisses her then, slipping a hand between Astra’s thighs at the same time (she doesn’t move her fingers, doesn’t even apply much pressure, just holds it there while Astra whines into her mouth and rocks her hips).

She mouths her way along Astra’s neck and down her body, biting her collarbone, nipping at her breasts through the material of her bra, and then - she pulls away, mouth and hands nowhere near her as she slides off the bed once more.

“What?” Astra leans up on her elbows and watches as Alex kneels on the floor at the foot of the bed. “Alex-” she yelps when Alex, hands gripping beneath her knees, tugs until Astra’s ass is resting right on the edge of the bed.

“Better angle,” is all Alex says before she bites and sucks the inside of one of Astra’s thighs, and when she slips two fingers into where Astra is warm and ready, Astra’s arms give way beneath her and she falls back onto the bed.

“Oh,” she breathes. “That’s- _oh_ ,” any words are lost when Alex’s tongue starts lapping just above where her fingers are curling and rubbing and Alex thinks she nearly loses her for a second. But this is Astra, the strong, stubborn as hell general who clearly wants this to last, wants Alex to work for it, and so she grips the sheets tightly and arches her back, making Alex follow her every move.

And she does - follow her - instead of trying to pin her down. Alex moves with her, and when Astra finally settles back down on the bed Alex - well, Alex goes for it.

She pulls her fingers out gently, gripping Astra’s thighs and smearing her own arousal over her skin, and replaces them with her tongue. She licks into her, over and over while Astra fidgets beneath her, trying not to move, trying not to interrupt.

Releasing her with one hand, Alex’s fingers slip into her again and Astra gives a choked moan, unable to stop her hips from bucking up to Alex’s mouth. Alex chuckles against her, mouth finding Astra’s clit, the flat of her tongue pressing against it, and the vibration of her laughter and the _almost too much_ pressure is what tips Astra over, her climax hitting her suddenly and she calls out Alex’s name, Alex not stopping until Astra is gasping for breath and squirming away.

When Astra manages to slow her breathing and open her eyes she finds Alex, mouth and chin wet, smirking up at her, head resting on Astra’s hip.

“That was…” she clears her throat when her voice comes out somewhat hoarse and Alex laughs.

“Mind-blowing? You can say mind-blowing, it’s fine.”

“Hm.” Astra narrows her eyes. “You’re smug enough, I think.”

“Only because I just rocked your world, general,” Alex grins and turns her head slightly, pressing a kiss to Astra’s hip. “Anyway, I hope your stamina is as good as I’ve heard.”

Astra raises an eyebrow. “And why is that?”

“One down,” Alex says, getting up onto her knees and crawling over her, “only one million, nine hundred and ninety-nine thousand, nine hundred and ninety-nine to go.”

 


End file.
